Second Best
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: Percy Jackson, Poseidon's favorite son, but what about his godly son, Triton? Even a god couldn't compete with the Saviour of Olympus. Triton's feelings towards Percy and his father, and why he was mean to Percy when he was in Atlantis. NO SLASH.
1. Triton

**A/N: After thinking about it I realized Triton probably wasn't being mean directly towards Percy in the Last Olympian but more likely towards Poseidon, so I got this idea in my head. This is a one-shot about how Triton yearns for his fathers love but it is always given to Poseidon's "favorite child".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any recognizable characters.**

In years past I didn't care about the demigod children of my father, I had no feelings for or against them, they were just there, they didn't matter. Sure there had been some demigods that gained my father's attention, but he didn't love them as much as he did his real family. Perseus Jackson changed that. When my father began to see that mortal, Sally Jackson, he spent more time above the sea instead of in Atlantis with me and my mother. After the second day my mother began to get suspicious and confronted my father about it. That night I had heard my parents shouting at each other, or more like my mom shouting at my father while he just tried to pacify her. This went on all summer long.

Once I decided to follow him to see where he went to. He went to some cabin at a beach to meet Sally Jackson. I had never seen my father so happy, not when he was with my mother, not when he was with me. This made my anger grow in the pit of my stomach, for I realized then that my father loved Sally Jackson more than his actual wife. This wasn't the mortals faulty, I did not blame her for liking my father, he was a god after all, I blamed him. I left as they began to kiss each other, sinking into the sea and transporting to Atlantis.

When that summer was over my father stopped seeing Sally Jackson. I was the only one who knew why: Sally Jackson was pregnant with my fathers illegitimate child. He could no longer see them, could never see his "son". To begin with I thought that maybe everything could go back to normal, but it didn't. My father became depressed with the notion that he couldn't see his child and lover, refused to spend time with me or my mother, and this caused my mother's anger to boil over. For the next couple months I was shunned by my father and at the receiving end of my mother's anger. I never tried to leave or stop any of this, my existence was entirely my father's choosing, if he wished so he could make me fade away from being, so I stayed.

After a year my father began to return back to normal and spent time with us. My mother's anger dissipated and she became happy, loving the attention she was now getting from her husband. And my father paid attention to me once again, trained me with new fighting skills, and taught me even more water tricks(there was always something new to learn). For awhile I had my father's love again and was content, my father actually cared about me for those eleven years.

Then Zeus' master bolt went missing and he blamed my father, saying he had a demigod child and that he told him to steal the Bolt. When that realization reached the ears of my mother she was furious and for months after only yelled in anger at my father for having another affair with a mortal. My father claimed that demigod and sent him on a quest, personally protecting him and giving him a way out of the Underworld. And when Perseus Jackson went to Olympus he got a private conversation with him, he should have considered that a blessing, even I didn't get alone moments with my father, but instead he practically told him off.

For months after that my father became obsessed with making sure his "precious child" was safe from harm, along with his mother. So when Perseus got attacked at his school my father nearly pulled out his hair in fear. My father's anxiety just continued to swell as Perseus continued on his quest for the golden fleece. When he got turned into a hamster by Circe the ocean became agitated, storms brewing and waves crashing against each other. When Perseus finally got back to Camp Half-blood alive it was like a weight was lifted from my father's shoulders and he suddenly was beaming all around Atlantis, much to my mother's chagrin.

This went on once again the next year with the same emotions and the same sea anomalies. But the year after it became even worse, the year that Perseus Jackson and his friends went into the Labyrinth. When the explosion at Mt Saint Helens happened somehow my father immediately knew that it was Perseus Jackson. The sea becoming a war zone, with tsunamis hitting nearly every coast line, ships getting thrown around like toys, waves crashing down on everything, and storms starting around every beach and coast. It was horrible seeing my father like that, so sad and defeated. But my father's emotions changed immediately when it was discovered that the demigod wasn't dead, he had been on Ogygia with Calypso.

And then came around Perseus' fifteenth birthday, one year from becoming the demigod of the prophecy. I had been shocked when I learned that he was leaving, a war had begun in Atlantis and we needed many early wins if we were to beat Oceanus' forces. Worst yet was when my father told him that he was his favorite son. Not demigod, not mortal, not monster and mortal, not illegitimate child, son, which included me. My whole life I had just been trying to get my approval, thousand of years of work, yet this illegitimate child got father's praise after only four years of knowing who his father was, and he wasn't even trying to impress father. It had been like a sucker punch to my gut knowing that father cared more about Perseus Jackson then he did of me.

I pushed aside my emotions though to fight against Oceanus' armies, to protect my home. We were losing horribly, more sea creatures joining Oceanus every day, father growing older everyday, more and more of my allies dying on the battlefield. I was doing a very good job of being civil towards my father until Perseus Jackson came down to Atlantis. I knew that what I was saying was wrong, Perseus had never asked to be a demigod, never asked for father's favor, never asked to be part of the Great Prophecy. But he was the only one with whom I could act out my feeling, my mother would just say how it was a hundred times worse for her and my father, we, it was obvious why I couldn't talk to him about this, it was his fault. So I took out my anger at Perseus, I was willing to have my father's glares directed at me if it meant I could finally let out at least a part of the emotions locked inside of me.

Then my father told us that we were letting Atlantis fall, because Perseus told him to, and stopping Typhon, we were letting our home fall. I stayed quiet and didn't voice any of my anger or fear, keeping it locked inside seemed to work much better like that. We stopped Typhon, but our home was destroyed, turned into shambles, ruins of what used to be a great and magnificent city. All of my father's army went to Olympus, including me, but I did not stay long. When it was told that my father wanted to make Perseus Jackson into a god and make him his lieutenant I could feel something inside me break, even though Perseus declined the offer. Father was willing to make Perseus his lieutenant, in turn replacing me, most likely making me fade without use anymore.

Four months after father's "favorite son" disappeared and he became more distant then ever, worrying about his "precious child". By this time I had given up. I had no more illusions that I would ever matter to my father now, all that mattered to him was Perseus Jackson, the Savior of Olympus. By this time I was also being shunned by both parents. My mother had became very distant after the war, realizing that her husband still had feeling for that mortal female, most of the time she was locked up in her private room. Perseus Jackson had torn apart my whole family. No. It wasn't him it was my father, the one whose praise I yielded for. It was the thing that I wanted most, I would willingly give up my immortality if I could get my father's praise.

But by then I had realized one thing: no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I fought, I would always be second best to Perseus Jackson,.

Knowing this, I gave up, I stopped fighting for my father's love. It was just fact that I was only second best.


	2. Poseidon

**A/N **_**Sadie Breezy**_** had suggested that I do a sequel, but from Poseidon's view point, well, I decided to make a sequel. But it will be after the Second Titan War with Poseidon angry at Triton for how he treated Percy. Cue some fatherly/son bonding time with Triton and Poseidon.**

**Keeta-x-Tribias**** – Yep, Triton has got to have felt some jealously to Percy, can't compete with the Savior of Olympus.**

**Spontaneous Me****- Ya, I use to think Triton was just a jerk, but after thinking it over, Triton probably just felt a little alone and abandoned.**

**Sadie Breezy-**** Here is the sequel you suggested, honestly if you hadn't suggested a sequel I don;t think I would have made this, although I'm glad I did. Thank you very much.**

**Guest-**** Thank you very much**

**UltimateHades-**** Thank you**

**Myth. -**** Yep, very sad, poor Triton**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Poseidon had conflicting emotions going through him. While he was happy that his son had stopped Kronos he was also sad that he wouldn't join him in Atlantis, sad that his home had been destroyed and was in rambles, and angry that Triton had been rude to Percy and ever since then hadn't been speaking except to make sarcastic remarks. That was who he was about to see at that moment, Triton. He had decided that Triton needed a talking to about how he was to act around Percy.

Reaching the door to the training room where he knew Triton would be(no idea why since a war had just happened) he pushed the door open and went in. The training room had weapons lining the walls, shields hanging on the walls, and dozens of dummies scattered around the room. The floors were glassy, showing your reflection in them. The room was the size of a mortal house, very big for immortals, but usually there were twenty merman training in this one room. In the middle of the room was Triton, swinging his sword and taking down the dummy with one sweep before moving onto the next one. Poseidon felt a swoon of pride remembering how he had used those moves many times in the war, fighting to protect his home, but he quickly pushed them down, now was not the time for praise.

Swimming forward Poseidon reached Triton, "Triton, we need to talk.", his voice boomed in the nearly empty room.

Turning and cocking his head Triton looked at his father, "And what, may I ask, do we need to talk about?" From the sound of his voice it seemed like Triton honestly had no idea, but Poseidon knew better, his son was a very good actor when it came to these things.

"About how you acted towards Percy."

The look on Triton's face changed immediately from being confused and wondering to angry, "How I acted towards that spawn was entirely justified,"

This just made Poseidon more mad then he already had been, no one, not even Triton, got away with saying mean things to his son, "No they weren't. You were entirely wrong to say them! I expect you to apologize to Percy by next week."

Triton lowered his head and muttered something under his breathe. "What was that?" Poseidon asked.

Triton raised his head and Poseidon was shocked to see pure resentment reflecting in Triton's eyes, "I said, it is only because he is your favorite son."

"W-what?" Poseidon was confused, he didn't play favorites, except for that one time-no, Triton couldn't know about that, "I don't play favorites. I just want you and Percy to get along."

"That is a lie!" Triton shouted, shocking Poseidon, "I heard what you said to Jackson, you called him your favorite son. Not just mortal son, son, which included me! You have always cared about him more than you have me, it was the same with many of your illegitimate children beforehand! No matter how hard I try, I will only be second best to the Hero of Olympus!"

Shocked that he had let out what he had wanted to for years Triton turned and fled from the room. Poseidon was shocked into silence and didn't stop his son. Poseidon had had no idea that that was Triton had been feeling for years. It was all to obvious that these were things that had been bottled up for years. And then to think of Triton as second best, he had always loved Triton, he just wanted to show his love to his demigod children more, before they passed away or were killed. Snapping out of the shock and realizing Triton was no longer in the room, Poseidon swam out to find his son.

-Prince of Atlantis, Son of Poseidon and Messenger of the Sea-

It had been over three hours and Poseidon had yet to find Triton. He was beginning to panic that his son may have left Atlantis all together as Delphin swam up behind him.

"What is wrong, Sire?" Delphin had noted the air of panic around the usually cal and laid back King of the Seas.

"Triton! He is missing! I haven't been able to find him in three hours!" Oh yes, by now Poseidon had worked himself into a frenzy.

"Missing?" Delphin was very confused, "I saw him just a half hour ago sitting on one of the rocks near the abyss area."

"You did?" Poseidon turned and looked Delphin in the face, "Why would he be there?"

"It is the place he goes when he is stressed, scared, or needs a quiet place to think. What happened?" Delphin was very good at sensing what was wrong with people. When he had passed Triton he could practically see the anger, fear, and loneliness rolling off the younger god. And with Poseidon he could tell that he was sad and worried. Whatever had happened definitely had been between them and it wasn't good.

"Triton and I got into a fight. But I must go know, thank you very much Delphin." And with that Poseidon shot off in the direction of the abyss.

After swimming for about half an hour Poseidon finally spotted Triton. Just like Delphin had said he was sitting on the rock just staring into the abyss. Poseidon hated the abyss, it was a nearly endless pit that if you jumped into you would get sucked into, it was also an entrance to Tartarus. No one came here for fear of being drawn into Hades realm of darkness. Swimming over Poseidon cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Without turning Triton responded, "What do you want? To rub it in my face that your 'favorite' son has beaten Kronos and saved Olympus, again?" Triton's words dripped with resentment.

"No, not at all. I came to find you and bring you back to Atlantis." Poseidon was hurt by his son's accusations about his love for him and Percy, although he was starting to understand Triton's point of view on the subject.

Shocked Triton turned to face his father answering with, "You came to find me?" Triton had honestly never thought his father would ever care enough to find him after he ran off, or was it swim off?

Swimming closer to Triton and kneeling till he was at the same eye level as him Poseidon looked Triton in the eyes and said very seriously, "Of course I did. And I am very sorry for making you feel unwanted, that was never my intention. I love you just as much, if not more, than all my other children. But you will always be here, my mortal children will not be. One day, sooner or later, they will die, whether it be by sickness, old age, or monsters, they will die. You on the other hand," Poseidon cupped Triton's left cheek, "Will always be here, by my side."

Tears had welled up in Triton's eyes and before Poseidon had known it Triton was hugging his father in a tight grip. Poseidon was shocked, Triton rarely showed this type of affection, but looking down he saw the green tears rolling down his face(**A/N The tears are green for all Atlantians)**. He knew at that moment that Triton needed affection, affection that he had been denied for a long time. Poseidon wrapped his arms around Triton, pulling him closer to his chest.

"I love you, dad," It was the first time in years that Triton had called Poseidon anything other than Father or Sire, and it made tears of his own well up in Poseidon's eyes.

"I love you to Triton, more that you know,"

The father and son stayed like that for hours, basking in the love they were receiving from each other. Triton still had a long way to go till he could completely get rid of his feelings of resentment and jealously towards Percy, but with his father finally showing his love to him, he could change his opinions towards the demigod. When the father and son had finally come back to Atlantis it was with Poseidon's arm slung over Triton's shoulder and both of them beaming in happiness. They were happier than any Atlantian had seen them in hundreds of years.

**A/N Not really sure about the ending, but, what the heck. Please review**

**Question- Would any of you read a story about Triton growing up in Atlantis? 'Cause I have got that story idea stuck in my head now. So if you could please tell me if you would read a story like that, it would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
